


[No words needed]

by charlottefrey



Series: What if....-Bagginshield crack [8]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, lovely smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 17:22:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2237262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlottefrey/pseuds/charlottefrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin and Bilbo have a sexual relationship since Bag End. But one evening, something changes...</p>
            </blockquote>





	[No words needed]

**Author's Note:**

> Well, i should work for my German course, but NOpE...i write bagginshield. 
> 
> Thanks for Kudos and /or comments <3

After a hard day of riding, Thorin called Bilbo over to him. Since their first night in Bag End, the two of them have had sex. Bilbo wasn’t sure, what to expect from the dwarven prince, but he certainly would enjoy it as long as it lasted. They made their way silently through the woods, until Thorin stopped by a tall willow, shoving the long branches aside, revealing a cosy place cushioned with moss. The hobbit blushed and walked underneath the roof of leaves and branches, while the dwarf closed the curtain of branches behind them. He felt Thorin slide down his coat and place it on the already soft ground.

   “Bilbo?” Slowly, the hobbit turned and looked into the bright blue eyes and his heart melted away. It might only be his imagination, but he saw love in the prince’s eyes, tender love and admiration. With one big step, Thorin stood right in front of Bilbo, leaning down and kissing the hobbit’s lips slowly. Bilbo’s eyes closed nearly without his doing and he only felt Thorin’s lips on his and the dwarf’s hands on his hips, fingers slowly moving over the fabric.

When he felt, that his legs wouldn’t take his weight anymore, he reached for Thorin’s broad shoulder, clinging to them desperately. Without hesitation, the dwarf’s grip on his hips grew stronger, but stayed tender. Usually their coupling was rushed and they were always afraid of getting caught, but it seemed as if Thorin didn’t care anymore. While their kiss continued, Bilbo felt himself more and more aroused, blushing because he thought he was the only one.

But when Thorin introduced tongue, the dwarf moaned into the hobbit’s mouth followed by a snap of his hips into Bilbo’s. The small hands on Thorin’s shoulder gripped tighter and their bodies came so close, that Thorin’s belt dug nearly painfully in Bilbo’s stomach. Thorin grunted and pulled away, causing Bilbo to open his eyes and look surprised into the dwarf’s face. Eye lids heavy, a little bit out of breath and with swollen lips from kissing, Thorin seemed to have stepped out of one of Bilbo’s wet dreams.

Since they begun this “relationship”, Bilbo had asked himself countless times, why this prince was interested in him. He was laying awake in his bedroll all night, tossing and turning with the dwarf in his mind, but he found no explanation. Maybe it was because Thorin wanted to try out, how it was to be with a hobbit or he was a nice way to spent time for the prince. Whatever it was, it bothered Bilbo from time to time. But now, in that exact moment, Bilbo came the idea, that the prince might even be in love with him. His thought was interrupted, when he felt Thorin’s beard scratching on his forehead and those soft lips.

   “Lay down.” Following suit, Bilbo laid down on the soft fur, which smelled of earth and sweat and leather and Thorin. He smiled to himself and heard Thorin above him chuckle lightly. Another chaste kiss to his forehead and he felt the strong, calloused hands of Thorin undress him slowly. The dwarf worshipped Bilbo’s body, kissing it all over, while his long mane tickled Bilbo occasionally. When he was down to his breeches, Thorin leaned back and looked down on Bilbo. The dwarf’s hair hung over his tunic and the green background was a strong contrast to his dark hair and pale face.

If Bilbo’s mid wasn’t playing tricks on him, Thorin was even smiling. It was a slow smile, a smile only shown to people you love, a smile filled with deep admiration and love. Bilbo swallowed and then Thorin opened his belt, laid it beside the hobbit, lifting his tunic over his head, revealing the strong, hairy body once more to Bilbo. Every time Bilbo watched the prince undress, he felt as if someone was chocking him, his entire body filled with anticipation.

The hobbit followed with his eyes the scars, which decorated the dwarf’s body, thinking about where he got them. But Bilbo’s attention soon was turned on something different. Thorin loosened the lacing of his trousers and slid then down his legs. Bilbo swallowed and felt himself stiffen. But a warm hand on his cold fingers relaxed him and he smiled once more up to the dwarf prince. Slowly, Thorin slid down Bilbo’s breeches and his own soon landed also on the pile of clothes beside them.

Taking a bottle of oil out of one of the coatpockets, Thorin coated himself with the liquid before he leaned down to kiss Bilbo on the mouth. When he drew back, he smiled down on the hobbit and steadied himself on his elbows. Bilbo reached between his legs and helped to guide Thorin’s penis into his hole. While it was slowly pressed inside of Bilbo, the hobbit closed his eyes and breathed heavily. Though they had done it already several times, it was always a strange feeling.

Thorin kissed his brown and nuzzled his nose in Bilbo’s hair, breathing into his hair. The heavy weight of Thorin on top of him made the hobbit uneasy at first, but he soon relaxed and put his short arms around Thorin’s neck. The dwarf saw this as an encouragement and slowly drew out, before pressing in in the same manner. Bilbo moaned involuntarily and clung to the dwarf’s shoulders. They had never taken the time to be tender and loving, so it was an absolute new feeling for Bilbo.

While Thorin pulled out again, Bilbo managed to open his eyes and clenched around Thorin’s member at the sight. Thorin’s face was shiny with sweat, but his eyes were open and burned with desire and love. He breathed through parted lips and Bilbo saw his lips shiny from salvia. The hobbit drew a shuddered breath and pulled the dwarf down with his small strength. When their lips met, Bilbo moaned into Thorin’s mouth and felt the prince pushing into his hole with his penis and into his mouth with his tongue.

Bilbo felt only Thorin’s body against and inside his. He moaned, digging his fingers deep into Thorin’s long hair and lifting his hips to give the prince better access. The hobbit felt limp and weak underneath the dwarf’s body and he had problems of keeping his eyes open. His face was tickled by Thorin’s hair and he felt the dwarf’s breath rush over his cheeks, while he grunted into the hobbit’s mouth. A strangled moan escaped Bilbo and Thorin drew away, looking down on the small creature with an unreadable expression.

Bilbo let go of Thorin’s hair and put his hand on the bearded cheek. Thorin leaned into the touch and sighed, while he moved his hips in the same slow trusts. When he kissed Bilbo’s palm, the hobbit moaned and clenched around the dwarf’s member. Both breaths hitched and Thorin leaned back down to Bilbo, the hobbit’s hand never leaving his face. When they kissed, Thorin nipped on Bilbo’s lower lip, causing the hobbit to throw his head back and moan.

The dwarf hummed, more vibration than sound and Bilbo clenched again while his entire body vibrated, coming over their stomachs. Thorin hummed once more and drove one last time deep into the hobbit, growling and throwing his head back while he came. For a while, Thorin stayed hovering above Bilbo, still inside the hobbit, watching him, how he came down from his peak. Bilbo, exhausted and confused smiled up to the dwarf and brushed some loose streaks back behind Thorin’s ear.

   “Thorin.” He whispered, barely audible in the breath filled silence. The dwarf took the hobbits hand gentle and kissed it once more, looking into the brown eyes of Bilbo, watching his expression. When Thorin helped Bilbo dress again and when he kissed the hobbit one last time before they returned to the company, the hobbit felt as if he walked on the softest fur. He held Thorin’s hand tightly in his and threw him from time to time a look, watching his expression.

When they stepped into the small camp, all eyes went towards them. The happiness they expressed with their eyes and smiles warmed Bilbo’s heart, for the first time ever he felt truly accepted by the entire company. When they sat down, no one mentioned the incident, but all acted as if Bilbo was part of their family.


End file.
